Life's Just Not up to Me
by HKttyCatz
Summary: Story of the life of Kathy. She's just another typical girl in Canada who goes through what the "normal" Asian person does. This is my first time posting here, and I have almost no idea how this works. :D


**Life's Just Not Up to Me**

**Chapter 1**

"Fine, don't believe me!"

Kathy stormed off to her room. She hated it when she got into these little pussy fights with her parents. This time, she was trying to cover for her younger brother, Dylan, but she ended up being the one in trouble. Sometimes, she didn't even know why she did these things for him. Her older brother never really was there for her when she was younger. Every time she did something good for someone for a change, she would be misunderstood. Throughout her whole 17 years of life, she was always misunderstood. Maybe it was the way she looked; maybe it was the way she spoke. She didn't know. Everything was so confusing in life. When she was younger in primary school, she was always this peppy little girl who would do anything people told her to. She could tell what was good or bad, and was always by the teachers' sides. By the time she got to grade 6, she started getting teased for having the same "crushes" as the so-called, "popular", kids. If the boy she had a crush on wasn't the same as the "popular" kids' crush, they would go ahead and steal that boy anyways. She had no idea what she had done those years to get the "popular" kids so worked up. By the time she entered high school, she became quiet. She didn't want to cause any troubles. She was just the observer. She had only two close friends, Victoria and Cory. She met Victoria in grade 8 during her first social studies class. They just ended up connecting when they first started talking to each other. She met Cory later on in grade 9 when he all of a sudden started talking to her in Science class. Almost instantaneously, she and Cory developed a brother-sister-like relationship with each other. Now, here 2 years later, things were confusing.

Kathy stumped off into her room with a frown.. She grabbed her old, but still decent phone off her desk, and slumped onto her bed. She opened up her text messages and found a text from Cory. She didn't realize how late it was. 11:57 pm already. The text said, "good nite kathy~ sleep well... make sure you dont sleep to late or else ull never grow~ ." Just yesterday, he had confessed to her, but she had said that she wasn't ready; now, everything seemed to be the same as it used to be. There was none of the stereotypical awkwardness that usually came after rejections. It just ended up with the same, "good morning," and "good night," texts, and the same long conversations they would have when both of them weren't busy. They were close friends to begin with, and they knew each other pretty well. Just the same way a brother and sister would know each other. They always helped each other with life problems, but Kathy never thought they would start to develop love feelings for each other.

She lay on her bed thinking. She didn't know what to do with her life. She felt alone, like she had ruined everything. Her feelings of love came around when she was 11. Of course, like the typical Asian family, her parents told her to not date anyone until she got into university or even better, later. Like most kids, she tried dating behind her parents' backs. Of course that didn't work. Now she and the guy she dated back then, Derek, barely spoke. She ended up getting the reputation of the, "man-stealer." It happened so fast. Now she was lost, trying to keep up with expectations, and trying to get rid of the rumors. Her grades were dropping, and she was on the verge of giving up, but Cory would always bring her back to reality. After a few hours of thinking about this, Kathy slumbered off with her phone in her hand.

The next day, she awoke around noon, and found her phone missing. On her desk was a note from her mother saying that she was sorry for the other day. She said that she had taken her phone so that she would study and focus on her school work. Kathy was frenzied. "How could she be sorry and take my social life away?!" she thought to herself.

She tramped down the stairs and peeked into her parents' room. Her father had already fallen asleep after getting back from work. Her father worked at a bakery at night, and he slept through the day, so Kathy and Dylan got to do whatever they wanted to do. Then, they're mother would get home from her office job, and the two would be doing educational work for the rest of the day. I wasn't always like this. The family would happily go on trips together all the time on breaks. Then, their eldest brother Mark went off to college. College. Not university. After that, it was all work, work, work. She guessed that their parents just wanted them to go to the top universities in Canada, like UBC, or SFU, or U of T.

After Kathy did the usual morning routine, she changed into a pair of jeans and a graphic tee. She tied her average-length, black hair into a simple ponytail, and went for a walk. She knew she had a few minutes before Dylan would wake up, and complain about no food ready. Every weekend, she had to get food for Dylan even though he was already 13. Her weekend was already almost over, and she had done nothing. She still needed to do her science report, and math homework. Oh, how she wished for more time, but at the same time, she wanted to get it all over with. Suddenly, the moment she thought would never have to come came. Cory called.


End file.
